


all these words (and still not enough)

by zian



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: "Oh.""I learned a hundred different languages for you and all you can say is 'oh'?" Brooklyn spluttered when she finally found her voice.orBoth of them are dumbasses but thank god they have Mags.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	all these words (and still not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, i haven't watch the whole show yet, only their scenes. also, i started writing this as posie but after discovering sagelyn, i thought this would fit them more perfectly.  
> lastly, this started as a shitpost so don't take it too seriously sjsjsksk

_"Tu es une personne incroyable."_

_"Te ves hermosa hoy."_

_"Sei la persona più gentile che conosca."_

_"Seu sorriso ilumina meu mundo."_

_"Îmi place de tine, Sage."_

Ever since they discovered the archives, Sage thinks Brooklyn's been secretly learning different languages to say to her whenever they see each other. 

Sometimes the words are accompanied by a wink, sometimes a smug grin, or a shy genuine smile which is slowly becoming Sage's favorite look on her. Other times, it comes with a stem of flower, and the one time where she gave her a sapling of a tree, where she got that is still a mystery to her.

When she asks Brooklyn what the words meant, she'd quirk her eyebrows and says, _'Look it up, sweet Sage.'_

But no matter how curious Sage is of the words, she's never been brave enough to translate any of it. Deep down though, she knows the meaning behind the action. She's not oblivious, just scared. 

Brooklyn scares her. Her easy smile, her confidence, her incredible talent, and just everything about her seems dangerous. It could all be Sage's undoing. 

And yet Sage finds herself bewitched by the magic of Brooklyn. She doesn't think she has the power to resist her charms when she's already on the edge of falling for the girl. 

\---

_"Eres una bailarina increíble."_

Sage looks up at the familiar voice. "You know, you could just say that in English to make our lives easier." 

"Yeah, I could. But where's the fun in that?" Brooklyn replied as she walks in to the dance studio. "Hey, Mags."

"Hello, Brooklyn." Mags greeted back, and then proceeded to wiggle her eyebrows at Sage.

Sage glared at him which he met with a teasing grin. Brooklyn was looking at them both with an amused smirk.

"I mean, for all I know you could be cursing me in different languages." Sage said continuing their conversation.

Mags snorted.

Sage turned to him. "What?"

"You think she's cursing you when she's got literal heart eyes looking at you?"

She saw Brooklyn widened her eyes a bit and then shrugs.

"I-"

"Oh goddammit, what she's saying all this time is she likes you, you big dumbass."

"Oh."

"I learned a hundred different languages for you and all you can say is _'oh'_?" Brooklyn spluttered when she finally found her voice.

"Well you can speak in English but I haven't heard you asking me out yet." 

Sage's eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

"What?"

"What?"

"For christ's sake, do I have to do everything in this relationship?" Mags said exasperated. "She said, you should ask her out." Mags continued, somewhat annoyed at the uselessness of his two friends.

"You want to go out with me?" Brooklyn stuttered, a shy smile on her face.

Sage hesitated. "I, uhm-"

"Yes, her answer is yes." Mags answered for her. 

Brooklyn looked like she was ready to strangle Mags for interrupting. 

"Mags, I love you and thanks for everything but I think we can figure this out ourselves." 

Mags squinted at them both. "Are you sure?

"Yep."

"Okay, but I'll be outside, just in case. And I will definitely not be eavesdropping." Mags promised while failing to keep a straight face.

"Well?" Brooklyn asked when Mags was out the room.

At this point, Sage heart is beating louder and faster than the beats of any songs she's heard before.

"Well what?" 

Brooklyn took a deep breath. She stood up straigher and looked at Sage in the eyes. 

"Sage, would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked, confidently this time.

For all of Sage's fears and doubts, she can't find any answer more perfect than, "Yes." 

Brooklyn's face broke out into a blinding smile. She looked at Sage with so much happiness and excitement on her face.

"Then I'll see you after class tomorrow, sweet Sage." she said with wink before walking out of the room.

Sage felt herself free falling. She finally jumped and it doesn't feel scary anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ~cut scenes~  
> Aliyah: Mags? What are you doing?  
> Mags: Eavesdropping.  
> Aliyah: Who's in there?  
> Mags: Brooklyn and Sage. They're going on a date.  
> Aliyah: Fucking finally.
> 
> ***
> 
> Brooklyn: *slams the door* What are the top 10 most romantic languages in the world, and will you teach me them?  
> Snoop dog aka The Archive: Say no more. 
> 
> Could you imagine snoop dog saying 'You have the most beautiful eyes' in French?


End file.
